


I've Been Looking for You

by hao1107



Series: The Adventures of RainBow Ent [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO! Seungcheol, Choreographer! Hoshi, Fluff, Idol! Joshua, Idol! Jun, Idol! Wonwoo, Jun is whipped, M/M, Manager! Jeonghan, Minor SoonHoon, Non-Canon Idol-verse, Other relationships minor, Producer! Woozi, Street Performers, The rest are non-idols, minor jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Jun, a popular idol, now understands how his fans feel. He has fallen for...a street performer.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: The Adventures of RainBow Ent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749310
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [una](https://archiveofourown.org/users/una/gifts).



> This three/four-shot is for Una, who requested: "Idol member Jun was strolling downtown Seoul in complete disguise saw street performer Minghao doing his bboy stuff. Just so happened that they were in the "off limits to street performers" side of the town so police came to take Minghao because he's been warned before. Jun grabbed Minghao's hand and started to run for it. While trying to escape, Jun heard the most beautiful sound of Minghao giggling and he just got whipped. Days passed and Jun couldnt stop thinking about that boy and his giggle and wanted to see him again but he doesnt know where to start looking (minghao was wearing a cap under his hoodie and face mask when jun saw him) so he spent his free time watching street performers on youtube."
> 
> Important Note: This is NOT a copy of "The Street Performer" by relaxwonwoo on AO3, which is also a great work, so please check that out too if you haven't!

"Everyone, put your hands together! And clap! Clap! Clap!" The loud cheers of a crowd nearby made Jun stop on his walk back to his company’s building, honey green tea from his favorite boba place in hand. "I still have 40 minutes of break left," he said to himself as he pulled his black cap down and mask tighter before following the sounds.

Jun soon found the crowd and pushed further in on the side to see a street performance. Two rappers were spitting fire, one extremely tall and the other half-American-looking, while a chestnut-haired, smiley guy was hyping up the crowd. Suddenly, the music shifted to a more chill vibe, and the chestnut-haired and another blue-haired guy took the center position to sing. The rappers retreated to beat box on the side. The crowd cheered again when three other boys started dancing a contemporary piece in the back.

Jun couldn’t take his eyes off one of the dancers. His hair was a dark brown semi-mullet, but half his face was covered with a white mask. He was sporting a pair of denim overalls over a white t-shirt, one of the straps fallen off and flapping with his passionate dancing. As a dancer himself, Jun knew the power and skill it took to nail those movements, not to mention his flowy acrobatics.

He clapped along as the dancers fell gracefully to the ground for the ending. With barely a break, the next song was upbeat, and the rappers once again ran around to hype the audience up. Jun was surprised to see the eye-catching boy leap into a cartwheel followed by a flip and…

Suddenly, a loud siren cut through the noise, and everyone fell silent. As if everyone was used to it, they including the performers started scattering. However, Jun only had eyes for the boy who had been started mid-flip and curled himself defensively into a ball as he fell to the concrete ground.

 _Oh shit._ The sirens were getting closer, and Jun rushed to help the boy up. Jun hoped the boy wasn’t too injured as he slung the boy’s arm over his shoulders and half-dragged him away. He knew he had to act fast because they wouldn’t be able to outrun the police.

Thankfully, Jun saw the same boba place he had went to a few feet away and sat the boy down at a table outside it. Quickly shedding his olive hoodie and black hat, he was able to transform the still-shocked boy into a new look of hoodie and baggie jeans. Satisfied, Jun sat down, sipped his boba, and pretended to show the boy something on his phone.

He didn’t look up from his phone when the heavy footsteps of the police officers approached them. "Have you seen one of those damned street performers? One was wearing overalls and came this way," the gruff voice of an older officer asked.

"Nope, I’ve been here drinking boba with my friend this entire time," Jun locked eyes with the officer and strategically lowered his mask a little bit. The younger of the two officers gasped as he recognized the famous idol. "Is there a problem here, officer? How can I help?" he asked as his expression screamed innocence and concern.

"We’re sorry to bother you, Jun-ssi," the younger officer stammered. "We can look for them ourselves. Let’s go, Sir." The two officers continued in the same direction and asked more passersbys if they had seen the dancer.

When the officers were finally far enough, Jun replaced his mask and turned to the boy. "That was exciting, wasn’t it? I’m Jun, by the way."

"Thank you so much for saving me, Jun-ssi. You really didn’t have to," the boy murmured and giggled nervously. _Cute,_ Jun thought absently. The boy then tried to take off the hoodie, but Jun stopped him with a hand over his.

"They’ll catch you in overalls, so keep the hoodie. I’ll take the hat back because I can’t risk getting recognized by too many people," Jun replied, ignoring how his heart started thumping at the contact, and pulled back reluctantly. "Also, I wanted to help you. Can I get your name in return?" He tried flashing a charming grin.

"I’m Eisa," he said a little louder this time. A buzz from his phone interrupted what he was going to say next. "Ah, my friends are looking for me. I should let them know I’m okay…Thank you again," Eisa rushed away before Jun could even say a word.

Jun’s smile faded. _A fake name? Am I that off my game, or does my charm not work for the only guy I’m interested in?_ With a sigh and one word branded in his mind, Jun walked back to his company building. Hopefully, practice would distract him.

* * *

Eight hours of exhausting practice later, Jun fell to the hardwood floor. Wonwoo flopped next to him, while Joshua, ever the responsible one, tossed them both their water bottles before he chugged his.

Soonyoung clapped his hands. "Great work everyone! I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow!"

They all hummed agreement at their world-renowned choreographer as they chugged their water. Finally satisfied, Wonwoo sat up and asked, "Where’d you go during break? You don’t usually take that long to get boba."

"Oh! I checked out this street performance. I’ve never seen one before around here," Jun replied.

"That’s because they’re not allowed in this neighborhood without a city permit. But some buskers risk it because there’s better tips to be made here than the other parts of Seoul," Joshua said.

 _That all makes sense now,_ Jun thought. "What’s busking?"

"It’s another word for street performance." Wonwoo perked up. "I wanted to busk ever since I was young, but our company probably wouldn’t let us now anyways." Jun was grateful that his members still patiently explained Korean words to him; even though he’s lived in Korea for four years, two years as a trainee and two as an idol, he struggled sometimes.

"I see. Should we head back to the dorms? Long day of dance practice and also recording with Woozi tomorrow," Jun said but groaned as he stood up and stretched out his sore limbs. _Back to the comeback preparation routine, so try to forget about_ him _…_

* * *

Obviously, Jun could not forget about him. He spent all night googling “street performance in Seoul” and “busking in Seoul” and watched as many videos as he could before passing out. Right before falling asleep, he searched “Eisa”.

"No results found. Would you like to try again?"


	2. Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long... I haven't forgotten this requested story, and I hope to finish the last two chapters soon! 
> 
> Also please check out the story that Una wrote based on the same prompt they gave: **In My Eyes, It's Only You aka Love At First (Bboy) Sight by haoships** I haven't read it myself yet to not influence my story, but I CAN'T WAIT to read it!

Minghao entered the apartment he shared with Seokmin and Mingyu, still shaking from what just happened. Mingyu had been waiting for him and immediately said, "I’m so sorry, Hao. We all ran away too fast and lost track of you." He crushed Minghao in a hug, and Seokmin ran out of his room to join in . "Glad you’re safe." Minghao felt grateful that he had his best friends.

"So what happened?" Seokmin asked while Mingyu went to prepare some dinner. Minghao described falling and being sure that he was going to get caught before a stranger saved him. He was at the part when the officers approached them when Seokmin interrupted, "He wore a hat and mask? Was he a celebrity or something?"

Minghao blushed, debating whether to tell them before continuing. "...And the other officer said, ‘We’re sorry to bother you, Jun-ssi.’"

Mingyu and Seokmin were silent for a second. Then "Jun of TTT?!?!?!" Minghao nodded, completely red at this point. "Jun, your ultimate bias?" Mingyu said after they had screamed enough.

"I can’t believe it either. I only saw his face for the second that he lowered it for the officer, but he looks _amazing_ in person! And he’s kind and saved me. Me!!" Minghao gushed and sighed dreamily. "He’s too perfect for me to even crush on."

They finished dinner along with this conversation, and Minghao went to take a shower. He carefully folded the hoodie and placed it on his drawer. He was longing to keep this tangible piece of his role model but knew he should do the right thing and return it. Maybe he could catch another glimpse of Jun. _That would be worth it,_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week and a half, and Jun was still combing through the hundreds of video results from his search. He initially was just watching them in awe of the skillful street performers. _Most of them are even better than current idols without being trained. I wonder if they tried auditioning._ However, he realized it would be more efficient for him to note down groups that didn’t include Eisa and skip those videos.

Since their comeback was getting closer, they were constantly practicing when not posing for photo and video shoots for 17 to 18 hours per day. By the time Jun shoveled food in his mouth, showered, and collapsed onto his bed, he could only keep his eyes open for thirty minutes at most to watch the videos. Soon he switched to browsing the street performance tags on Twitter and Instagram for a few minutes each.

"Yah, are you not getting enough sleep lately?" Wonwoo asked as he threw a paper wad at Jun’s forward. Jun startled awake from his sleep to see Jisoo and Wonwoo staring at him worriedly. He realized he had fallen asleep against the mirror of the practice room during their break.

Jun took a sip of water. "Just been a little distracted. I’m ready to continue."

"You know I hate using my leader voice since it’s just the three of us," Jisoo sighed. "But you need to focus. We start promotions in five days."

Jun finished the rest of his water and turned to smile at Jisoo. "I will, hyung."

* * *

"Another smash hit from the 2-year-old monster group TTT! We’re here to interview them today backstage at Inkigayo," the friendly interviewer chirped in front of the camera.

Jisoo nodded and started their greeting. "Three talents, three countries, and three dreams! Together, we are…" The three threw their hands out and said, "TTT!"""

"I’m the leader and main vocal, Joshua," Jisoo smiled warmly.

"I’m the main rapper and sub-vocal, Wonwoo," Wonwoo had a shier smile.

"And I’m the main dancer and lead vocal," Jun had a bolder smile than the both of them, confident and almost seductive. As if their natural personality differences weren’t enough, they all had been trained to fill different niches to attract more fans. _Just two more weeks of this. And I can continue looking for Eisa._ He forced himself away from those thoughts and continued smiling and answering questions.

* * *

"Turn up the TV, Gyu! I want to hear their interview," Minghao yelled as he washed the dishes from dinner. He quickly finished up and leaped onto the couch where Seokmin and Mingyu sat.

_"What inspired you to come to Korea and become an idol?" the interviewer asked Jun. Jun responded brightly despite having answered the same question every time. "I was a child actor, so I was familiar with the entertainment business and learned wushu, singing, and dancing. In middle school, a lot of my friends were listening to kpop, so I became interested in it. I guess I’m living my dreams now."A breathy laugh. ___

__

Minghao sighed, and Seokmin and Mingyu kept watching the screen since Minghao also said the same thing every time they watched an interview. "And you inspired me to come to Korea to pursue my dreams too."

Once the show ended, Seokmin turned to the others. "We’re graduating in a few months, guys. We should start searching and preparing for auditions." The three had originally gotten so close because they met first year of university in the fine arts department and had the same dream to become idols.

Mingyu hummed in response and said, "Hey, do you think Jihoon hyung could introduce us to people for advice? He works with an idol group, right?" Seokmin clapped his hands, and Minghao immediately started typing on his phone. "I’ll ask Chan to ask hyung right now."

* * *

Jisoo patted Jun and Wonwoo on the back. "Great work today, team! Our first No. 1 at Inkigayo!! ‘Night!" Jun got ready for bed and looked at the clock. 3:30AM. He had to be up in less than 5 hours. He fell asleep with his thoughts revolving around Eisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some personal things to do since this situation started in my country. Thank you for those who continue to read this story and especially to Una! I hope you are all staying safe and well. :) <3 -k 
> 
> (Rough chapter, edits to be made later)


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the story that Una wrote based on the same prompt they gave: **In My Eyes, It's Only You aka Love At First (Bboy) Sight** by haoships. I haven't read it myself yet to not influence my story, but I CAN'T WAIT to read it!

_How did we used to do music shows for more than two weeks? I’m still exhausted even after a week vacation,_ Jun thought.

Jihoon had asked him to come to his studio this evening, he assumed to record something. But when Jihoon offered him a bottle of his beloved coke, he immediately knew something was up. "What do you want, Ji?" Jun sighed.

Jihoon looked offended. "Why do you think I want something?" Jun chose not to answer, raising an eyebrow.

"FINE. I want a favor," Jihoon huffed and put his own half-drank coke down. "So my brother Chan…"

Jun interrupted, eyes wide, "You have a brother? Since when?"

Jihoon just waved his hand. "Since I was 3. He’s a ‘99er. Anyways, I need you to talk to one of Chan’s college friends who wants to become an idol."

"Okay," Jun answered before his brain could catch up to his mouth, still processing the fact that he had thought Jihoon was an only child for four years.

Jihoon then gave him the sweetest smile. "Great! I’ll give you his number, so you can message him. To confirm you really know me and aren’t a rando, the password is 021199. I want to keep your identity a secret because Minghao is going to flip when he sees you."

Just as Jun was nodding, Soonyoung poked his head into the studio. "Hey Hoonie, you ready to go? Oh hey Jun." Jun raised his eyebrow for the second time.

Jihoon sighed, "We’re pretty private, but Soonyoung and I’ve been together for 5 years now." Jun gaped at them. "We auditioned for our positions everywhere together, and only RainBow Entertainment was willing to take us both. You’ve learned enough about me today, time to go."

Jun scrambled out the door. "Remember to message him!!" Jihoon called behind him.

"Long day?" Soonyoung took a seat across from him and opened the box of food he brought to feed Jihoon.

Jihoon rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "I feel like I’m constantly working on the next album even though they just finished a comeback. Thanks for the food, Soon. You make my day."

Soonyoung beamed and fed himself a bite of the beef fried rice. "That’s pretty catchy, don’t you think? Anyways, are you done asking all of them to meet Chan’s friends now?" Jihoon nodded in thought, and scribbled the phrase "You make my day" on a scrap paper.

"Man, you never would’ve agreed if we hadn’t put together Jun and Minghao’s two stories," Soonyoung chuckled. "It’s pretty ironic that you’re breaking your years-long secret about who you work for to your own brother and his friends over this."

"I’m doing it for love, okay? We’ve never seen Jun like this before…so it could be good."

"Only I get to see your sappy and romantic side, Hoonie," Soonyoung cooed, and Jihoon shut him up with a mouthful of rice.

* * *

Jun quickly found out that Chan had three friends who wanted to become idols: Mingyu, who specialized in rap, Seokmin, vocals, and Minghao, dance. Jisoo, Wonwoo, and Jun decided to meet them all on the same day. Wonwoo was meeting Mingyu at a study room at the local library ("I just like it there, okay," Wonwoo huffed in response to Jun and Jisoo’s judgmental stare). Jisoo booked a private spot in his favorite café.

Jun nervously fidgeted with the takeout bag before he knocked on Minghao’s apartment door. He rarely interacted with people not in the K-pop industry these days, but did Minghao count if he was interested in it? Maybe he just had more social anxiety than he thought.

The door opened, and Jun opened his mouth to say hi, but the words died in his throat.

"It’s you."

Minghao’s cheeks turned fiery red. "Jun-ssi?"

Surprise and relief flooded Jun’s system. It wasn’t a stranger after all, but the person he’s been looking for over a month. He took a minute to admire his long hair that was dyed black now, sleeveless black cotton shirt, matching pants, and a light cardigan loosely covering his arms. "Hi Minghao," Jun said, the name rolled out smoothly in his native language. "Can I come in? I brought Chinese food."

They sat across each other at the table and opened the boxes of noodles and dumplings Jun brought. Minghao hesitated to eat before Jun, but Jun motioned for the other to eat first.

"We both have a lot of questions for each other, right? Should we take turns?" Jun asked. Minghao nodded quickly, his mouth still full of noodles. Jun chuckled and handed him a napkin. "So why do you want to become an idol?"

Minghao blushed deeply and looked down. "Honestly? You’re going to laugh at me."

"I swear I won’t,"Jun said solemnly, drawing a cross over his heart.

Minghao fidgeted with his chopsticks before starting. "Well, I got into K-pop in high school, but then I saw you on your pre-debut show," he paused to see Jun’s face, which was nothing but encouraging. "And I was inspired by you being a Chinese K-pop idol, and I wanted to do that too. You know, C-pop is way inferior." Jun chuckled and nodded. "My parents are supportive, but they said I have to finish my college degree before auditioning. So here I am, in my last year at Pledis Arts majoring in dance."

"That’s really cool, Minghao. It’s rare for an idol to have a degree, and at least you can pursue another career," Jun said in awe, but Minghao’s face turned panic. "NOo, I’m, confident that you’ll make it. But when I came to Korea, I had no training and back up plan at all. I had just graduated from high school, and I was working in cafes to support myself."

"T-thank you, Jun-ssi." Minghao asked if he could ask Jun a question now. "What are the qualities should a trainee have?"

Their conversation continued naturally, as if they had known each other for a long time. Halfway they switched from Korean to Mandarin with ease, and Jun insisted that Minghao call him ge instead of the formal ending -ssi. Maybe it was the language.

Or maybe it was this undeniable pull that Jun felt for the boy in front of him. The pull that had not stopped since he had spotted Minghao bboying on the street.

When they had long finished their meal, Jun asked if he could see Minghao dance and sing. "Of course I know you’re an excellent dancer," Jun said, and they both blushed at the memory of their first meeting and turned away from each other’s gaze briefly. "But I just want to see how stable you are singing and dancing to something more pop-ish."

Minghao decided to sing and dance to Chungha’s "Gotta Go". Jun admired his crisp voice, the accent making his voice unique, and his lean body flowing and hitting all the moves with precision.

Jun clapped loudly. "You’re going to make it in, whether I recommend you to our CEO or not. And I’m definitely recommending you! You’re perfect for RainBow Ent," Jun said enthusiastically.

Minghao stared at him, wide-eyed and still panting a little. "Is that allowed?" "Of course!" Jun said easily.

"Can I still ask you for something in return, ge?" Minghao asked. Jun nodded. "Can you kiss me?"

Jun gave into the pull and gently pressed his lips to Minghao’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! I hope you are still enjoying the story despite late updates, Una. <3 
> 
> Have a good weekend, everyone! -k


	4. Family

_Three years later…_

The concert hall was packed to the brim with fans, tickets sold out within the first day. It was the RainBow Ent family concert, and the lights turned off to signal the start. The fans’ screams echoed.

The opening act was Chan, Jihoon, Soonyoung—their subunit title, Diwoshi, flashed on the background screen. Chan had become a choreographer in his own right, refusing Jihoon and Soonyoung’s recommendation. He partnered with Soonyoung to create the dance they were executing on stage. It blended Soonyoung’s energetic flavor and Chan’s intricate details together perfectly. Jihoon showed off his hidden dancing talent, proving to fans that he really could do everything.

The next acts were solo stages and a collaboration between soloists Seungkwan, Vernon, and Samuel. Seungkwan mainly sang ballads and Vernon mainly rapped, but they could hold their ground in dancing pop songs. Samuel went the more traditional idol path. The three performed remixed versions of solos by all of them.

After them, the two most well-known idol groups of Rainbow Ent, TTT and 97xo, were up. Jun, Jisoo, and Wonwoo performed their popular title tracks to many fans’ screams. The newer but no less popular 97xo, consisting of Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao, followed up with their title tracks. Jun and Jisoo’s clear falsettos paired with Wonwoo’s aggressive rapping contrasted nicely with Seokmin’s powerful vocals, Mingyu’s deep voice, and Minghao’s tenor sound.

The stage turned dark, and an extended VCR of all RainBow Ent members played on the screen as the crowd waited in anticipation. Then the words "SPECIAL STAGES" appeared, and the crowd went wild.

The first special stage was "My I" by Jun and Minghao. They had come out with their relationship a year ago with this song to mostly supportive fans. After all, no one could mistake the passion they felt for other in the haunting dance and lyrics singing about fate. They added an extra dance break, where Minghao rolled over Jun’s back and they both showed off their wushu skills.

The second was "You Make My Day" by Jihoon and Soonyoung, a cheery song that they both danced cutely to. (It was immediately obvious to the others that Soonyoung was written all over this, and Jihoon just loved him too damn much.)

The third was "Fallin’ For You" by Seungcheol and Jeonghan, where Seungcheol sang and rapped along with Jeonghan’s fragile voice. The audience was shocked because no one knew the CEO of RainBow Ent and manager of TTT were both ex-trainees who quit to start an inclusive entertainment company for themselves. They achieved their goal to create highly tolerant and non-toxic environment, and support their idols’ well-being and relationships. Though Seungcheol and Jeonghan barely had time outside of their busy jobs and marriage, they put a lot of effort to make a top quality performance.

Next was all the crossover units: Vocal (Jihoon, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jisoo, and Jeonghan), Hiphop (Seungcheol, Hansol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu), and Performance (Soonyoung, Chan, Jun, and Minghao). They performed never-heard-before songs.

For the encore, all the performers joined for a happy goodbye song, bowing with linked hands. The audience was left with everything they had wanted and more. All who were not became RainBow Ent stans for life.

* * *

Backstage, Seungcheol was giving a teary-eyed speech about how proud he was of everyone while everyone else was chugging water and changing. Jeonghan threw a clean shirt at Seungcheol to shut him up. He pulled the shirt off his face to change and shouted that he would treat everyone to KBBQ and drinks to a chorus of cheers.

"You did great, bao bei," Jun murmured, opening his arms for Minghao who was pulling an olive hoodie over his head.

"I couldn’t have gotten here without you," Minghao replied sappily as he folded into Jun’s warmth.

Jihoon groaned at their cheesiness and batted Soonyoung’s arms away. "Excuse me, alf of you wouldn’t have gotten here without ME. Now let’s just go eat please." But Jihoon’s grumpiness was exposed when he sported a small grin when Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung tackled him in a big hug.

All thirteen of them had formed a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the story! Hope you liked that, Una. I will happily read your take on your own prompt now! Anyone who's made it this far, please check out: **In My Eyes, It's Only You aka Love At First (Bboy) Sight** by haoships.
> 
> I ended up getting very attached to the idea of RainBow Ent stories and more character backgrounds (JunHao, SoonHoon, JeongCheol, Meanie, Seoksoo, Verkwan, Chan, and Samuel), so I will be posting one-shot spin-offs as parts to a series called The Adventures of RainBow Ent (somewhat erratically). Please look out for that if you've enjoyed this story! I appreciate any kudos and comments.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe! -k

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Una for your patience! I took some creative liberties, but I hope you like this. Also, thank you to anyone reading this! I hope you all stay well. <3 -k


End file.
